Innocence and tears
by MyLittleAngel2016
Summary: Asriel Dremurr reseted the Timeline and no one have any memory of the past Timeline but a certain small skeleton is having flashback this cause loss of innocence and fall of tears (sequel of Darkness in my heart) (Read Darkness in my heart first to know what's going on)
1. Abnormal

Sans hasn't been acting normal yes he isn't his normal self he became antisocial and he became quite and shy and he became easy to anger and when they ask him if he is Okay he always lie at them and say that he is fine but he isn't , he would snap at them and he became more depressed and they may think that Sans is avoiding them

It all started with a nightmare

Sans was having nightmares about himself killing his friends and the worst thing that he was dreaming of his friends abusing him mentally and physically and ...

One day Sans and his older brother Papyrus were having a walk at the park it was quite until Papyrus start talking

"Isn't nature so beautiful Sans?" Papyrus said akwardly

"Yes" Sans answered quitely

"Sans what's wrong ? you haven't been acting like yourself just tell me what's wrong" Papyrus said worriedly

"I'm fine just a little bit tired" Sans said rolling his eyes

Papyrus was about to say something but he pumped into someone by accident

"Hey look where are you walking you idiot f*" the human snapped at Papyrus

"I'm sorry" Papyrus said not trying to start a fight

"You should be" The human yelled pushing Papyrus

"HEY"

The human looked into Sans's direction

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM HE TOLD YOU THAT HE'S SORRY WHAT DO YOU WANT AN AWARD FOR BEING THE BIGGEST A*?"Sans yelled angrily

"What did you say you tiny b*?" The human snapped

"HE APOLOGIZED SO F* OFF" Sans said pushing the human with his small hands

Something unexpected happened the human slapped Sans across the face it was so strong that Sans fell on the ground on his face Papyrus gasped putting his hands over his mouth

"HUMAN STOP HURTING MY LITTLE BROTHER"Papyrus shouted loudly

"He brought it upon himself he should know not to miss with people who are not his size" The human mocked

Sans growled in the grass and he got up the creepy thing that he was smiling a twisted smile and his eyes glowed blood red

"S-sa-ans ?" Papyrus said worried for his brother

 ** _"you really are asking for it aren't you?"_**

Sans said but it wasn't his voice it was darker and demonic

Sans tackled the human ** _"Do you wanna have a MAD TIME?"_** Sans said devilishly

Sans punched the human repeatedly

"SANS STOP THAT'S ENOUGH" Papyrus yelled tears pooled his eyes

Suddenly Sans screamed in pain and put his skull in his hands the human ran away frightened Papyrus rushed to see what's wrong with Sans he put Sans's head in his lap he kept whispering comforting words to calm him down and then Sans passed out

~Time skip until midnight~

Sans eyes opened he was laying on his bed he felt an extreme pain in his head he groaned softly he sat up and saw his brother gazing at him worriedly and he pulled Sans into a hug Sans buried his face in Papyrus's shoulder and he cried Papyrus's shoulder soaked in tears

Sans looked up at Papyrus

"Sans?"Papyrus whispered

"Yes?"Sans asked timidly

"Sans please tell me what's wrong? you have changed ever since the picnic you became antisocial and you don't want to talk with any of us please Sans I want to know what's eating you to make you so upset It hurts me to see you in pain"Papyrus said while he was holding Sans's hand

Honestly Sans wanted to accept the offer but something in his SOUL is telling him not to trust them like he would be stabbed in his back if he did

"I'm fine just stressed that's all"Sans said boringly

"No Sans you are not fine you aren't even making puns"Papyrus yelled having enough of that

"Do I have to make puns to prove that I'm fine? I might like comedy but I don't have to tell jokes 24/7" Sans snapped he was about to lose it

"THEN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING"

"IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT NOTHING"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BRATTY 6 YEAR OLD GIRL I TOLD YOU I'M FINE"

"NO YOU'RE NOT STOP BEING SECRETIVE"

"HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M FINE WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK STUPID SKULL"

Suddenly Papyrus pulled Sans into a tight hug Sans was stunned by this sudden action he could hear his brother's SOUL beating in his rib cage Sans began to shake in his brother's hold

"Because I do care about you Sans I hate to see you hurt you're my only family left I don't know what would I do if I lost you" Papyrus said rubbing his hand against Sans's back soothingly

Sans began to cry

"It's Okay to cry dear brother" Papyrus whispered

Sans sobbed in his brother's chest

 ** _'This all just fake'_**

 **Finally the sequel of 'Darkness in my heart' It's really cool to make a sequel isn't it I'll try to update daily** **PS When Sans told Papyrus to stop acting like a bratty 6 year old girl I was referring to someone I'll gave you a hint she likes to wear a pink glittery dress all the time**


	2. No escape

Papyrus kept Sans in his arms he was holding him protectively

"Sans are you ready to tell me or not ? If you're not I understand"

Papyrus said

"I-i-i w-will tell you w-when i-i'm ready"Sans stuttered

"OK if you want brother" Papyrus said gently

It's been hours and Sans had fallen asleep in Papyrus's arm

Papyrus covered Sans with a blanket and left he's going to let Sans sleep it was five in the morning

 _Sans opened his eyes he was in a dark void he heard voices it seems like it's belonged to his friends_

 _"Useless"_

 _"Worthless"_

 _"Idiot"_

 _"Abuser"_

 _"I never thought of you as my brother"_

 _ **"See Sans this are the true colors of your friends they never cared about you"**_

 _"You are wrong they do care"_

 _ **"Really? If they do then why did they abuse you for hurting Frisk besides they never bothered to hear your side of story"**_

 _"N-no I don't believe it"_

 _ **"Hmmm then I'll show by myself"**_

 _Sans turned around he saw a screen as if it was some kind of a movie his heart broke immediately when he saw the scene_

 _"I will be ok when I'm away from that thing " Frisk said sharply_

 _Sans heart drop did Frisk called him a thing_

 _"Frisk I -" Sans tried to reason_

 _But he was interrupted by Frisk_

 _"SHUT UP YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT ME BUT YOU TOTALLY DID NOTHING"_

 _Sans was shocked didn't he protect her by fighting off this stupid wolves now she is saying that he didn't do anything_

 _"You are such a disgrace Sans"Asgore said coldly_

 _"It was an accident guys I tripped " Sans said_

 _"You broke the promise how dare you ? I shouldn't have trusted you " Toriel said harshly_

 _" I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY BROTHER ANYMORE HONESTLY I NEVER LOVED YOU YOU ARE A MISTAKE I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST DIE" Papyrus said angrily_

 _Sans's tears were streaming down his face_

 _'Is that true ?'_

 _"You really hurt her how are you even alive just go and kill yourself "Undyne yelled_

 _"Get away from us you heartless thing"Alphys said sternly_

 _Tears pooled in Sans's eyes "No" He whispered lowly_

 _ **"Yes , Frisk this ungrateful brat you saved her life by fighting these wolves and she thanked you by what ? By laughing at your pain she listened to your screams as if they were a music can't you see it Sans , they care about you because they PITY you after all you're just a monster with 1HP. you're an easy target"**_

 _Sans looked around "Wh-ho are you ? Why are telling me this"_

 _ **"I'm ES"**_

 _"What does ES stand for?" Sans ask confused_

 _Sans saw a black figure with a white toothy grin and glowing red eye_

 _ **"Evil Sans"**_

 _Sans was shocked "WHAT?" Sans shouted_

 _ES looked exactly like Sans except that his eyes are glowing red and his clothes are covered in blood and dust and he was holding a red shiny knife_

 _Sans started to shiver he never felt that kind of fear before_

 _ **"That's right I'm your evil self the bad side of your personality your friends gone too far and you snapped and killed them"**_

 _Tears streamed down Sans's face and he began to sob "N..no that's no..ot true..e and w..what do..o y..y..ou wa..ant fr..r..o..om me" Sans whimpered_

 _ **"Oh isn't that obvious I want your body for my desires I want power with the power of determination I'll erase this timeline"**_

 _"SHUT UP GET OUT OF MY HEAD"_

 _ **"Sans you foolish boy you can't get rid of me I'm part of you , you created me in the last timeline"**_

 _"NO IF THERE HAVE BEEN A RESET I COULD'VE REMEMBERED"_

 _ **"Oh Sans you can't ESCAPE from your demons"**_

 _"SHUT UP , SHUT UP , LEAVE ME ALONE"_

 _"SANS WAKE UP"_

Sans eyes opened and he shot up from bed and he breathed heavily and he put his hand on his SOUL

Sans looked up he saw Frisk looking at him worriedly

"K-kid?"

"Sans you're alright I heard you screaming what were you dreaming about?"

Sans shivered remembering this horrifying dream

"I don't want to talk about it"

Sans whispered he looked at himself he was soaked in sweat he needed a shower

"Frisk I'm going to take a shower" Sans said causally

Frisk nodded and left the room Sans took his normal clothing and went to bathroom

As he stripped and turned on the shower and he began to wash himself then suddenly something flashed in his mind he saw Papyrus touching him

He screamed and he curled up sobbing

"NO NO PLEASE STOP IT HURTS PLEASE PLEASE "

"SANS WHATS WRONG?"

Papyrus burst into the bathroom he saw Sans hugging himself under the rushing water crying , shivering and screaming

Then Papyrus turned off the shower and he went to cradle his younger brother

Sans was shivering in his arms

"Shhh It's okay Sans no one is going to hurt you" Papyrus whispered comfortingly

And of course Toriel , Asgore , Alphys , Undyne , Frisk heard too and rushed to the bathroom

"Papyrus what happened ?" Toriel asked

"What in the world was that screaming ?"Undyne asked

"P-papyrus w-what's wrong?" Alphys said

"Is Sans okay ?"Frisk asked

"THAT'S ENOUGH"Asgore shouted

They looked at him shocked they never heard Asgore shout before

"Give them some space"Asgore said calmly

They all looked closely they saw Sans in Papyrus's arms shaking

"Papyrus is your brother OK?" Undyne asked confused

"I..I don't know Undyne I heard him screaming" Papyrus said quietly so he wouldn't startle his brother

And finally Sans snapped out of it and then he remembered what happened and he realized that he's still naked

"G-guys c-can you leave I'm still naked" Sans stuttered embarrassed

They all blushed and left and then Papyrus left

Sans was setting alone in the bathroom he couldn't believe that he had such a vision in the shower

Sans dried himself with a towel and put on his clothes

And he went to have breakfast

 _ **"There's no escape from me Sans we're the same person"**_

 **Yay Second chapter I hope you like it**


	3. I'm sorry

Sans changed through this weeks he doesn't eat or talk anymore and whenever someone ask him if he's okay he would yell at them sometimes he accidentally attack them he became worse than the last time sometimes they thought that they saw his eyes glowing red so they decided that they would check on him today

Frisk is going to be the first one to see what's wrong with him

Frisk opened the door softly and saw Sans shivering and curling up on the bed

"Sans?"

Sans turned his head to Frisk

"Are you Okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" Sans said with no emotion

"Sans please I want to know what's wrong with you" Frisk told Sans

"I told you I'm fine" Sans said with the same tone

Frisk began to lose her patience so she picked up a pillow and threw it at Sans

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sans asked angrily

"Listen Sans I'm tired of your secrets" Frisk said she was obviously mad

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine" Sans said trying to keep his temper in control

"Sans stop lying" Frisk said

"I'M . FINE" Sans said while gritting his teeth

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF WE ARE JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU BUT YOU'RE SO SELFISH" Frisk said and then she put her hands on her mouth

"You are so caring pap unlike your brother he never care about anyone but himself"

Tears formed in Sans's eyes and they fell down

"S-sans I-I" Frisk stuttered

"Leave" Sans said darkly

"Sa-ans I-I'm-m" Frisk tried to apologize

"Just leave" Sans said

"S-Sans" Frisk tried to reason

"I SAID LEAVE" Sans yelled at Frisk as he pushed Frisk out of his room

Sans laid on his bed in a fatal position and he sobbed and tears fell faster

"W...w..hat I'm..m...m do..o..oi..i..ng w..w..ro..ng?" Sans sobbed loudly

Meanwhile in The living room

The rest of monsters were waiting for Frisk

Frisk went downstairs she looked guilty

"my child what happened?" Toriel asked worriedly

"Well I got mad at Sans and yelled at him and he yelled at me and kicked me out" Frisk said sadly

They all gasped they didn't believe that Sans did such a thing but Toriel was the one who was mad the most cause Sans just hurt her child

"I'M KNOCKING SOME SENSE INTO THAT BONEHEAD" Toriel shouted madly and her fists was on fire but luckily she was stopped by Papyrus who was holding her wrists tightly "Tori I understand your anger but I'm not letting you hurt my little brother he's mentally unstable right now so you BETTER BACK OFF" Papyrus said angrily

"I think Toriel should go I'm pretty sure that Sans is going to listen to her" Asgore said calmly he wasn't that angry about Sans hurting Frisk he understood Sans's condition he swore that he once saw a knife under Sans's nightstand but he couldn't confirm it he was afraid that Sans is abusing himself

Toriel climbed upstairs to talk to Sans she entered his room she saw Sans setting on his bed not doing anything just setting on his bed he was so emotionless

"SANS" Toriel yelled madly

"yes" Sans said dully

"SANS WHAT'S THE MATTER? FIRST YOU SHOUT AT US AND NOW YOU HURT FRISK?" Toriel shouted Sans she thought that she saw Sans flinching "Tori I didn't hurt I just pushed her out?" Sans said bluntly

"DON'T TORI ME " Toriel said sharply and then something unexpected happened she slapped Sans across face

Sans's mouth began bleeding there was a tooth on the floor a tear fell down Sans's face Toriel was silent she just hurt someone she cared about Sans couldn't contain his anger anymore

"I WAS WONDERING WHY WOULD FRISK WANTS YOU AS A MOTHER" Sans shouted angrily and tears streamed down his face , He used his gravity power at Toriel and pulled her out

Toriel felt a little guilty maybe she was a little harsh on Sans but he deserved it ,She went downstairs "So?" Papyrus asked worriedly as much as Toriel didn't want to tell them she can't lie about it "It didn't go well" Toriel said sadly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T GO WELL"Papyrus yelled angrily "I yelled at him" Toriel confessed "and...?"Papyrus asked it feels like this wasn't the whole truth Toriel gulped she's going to be yelled at for that "and hit him" Toriel said "WHY?"Papyrus yelled more angry his blood was boiling "He deserved it" Toriel said sharply

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR OVERPROTECTIVENESS OVER FRISK"Papyrus yelled madly "ENOUGH YELLING" Undyne yelled angrily

"alright who's going next?"

Undyne asked angrily

Then Undyne changed her mind "I'll talk to him"

Undyne climbed upstairs she has to be nice to Sans

She entered Sans's room and creaked the door and saw Sans holding his cheek and there was dry blood around his teeth

"Hey punk are you OK"Undyne said softly

"Yes" Sans growled Undyne was surprised that Sans responded like that

"Sans are you alright?"Undyne asked calmly

"YES I'M ALRIGHT"Sans yelled at Undyne

"Sans calm down"Undyne said

Suddenly Sans screamed in pain

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"SANS WHAT'S WRONG?" Undyne asked fanatically She held Sans by shoulders and shook him

"M-m-my he-ead h-h-hu-urt-ts" Sans whimpered

"Sans j-just take deep breaths" Undyne ordered Sans suddenly the lights disappeared from Sans's eyes and he went limp like a ragdoll "Sans?" Undyne asked she was worried about her little friend

Suddenly the lights came back to Sans's eyes they were glowing red and he smiled a psychopathic smile

And Sans slashed Undyne across neck with his sharp fingers

Then Undyne screamed bloody murder

Sans laughed evilly _**"Stupid you can't kill a devil"**_ Sans said devilishly "YOU'RE NOT SANS WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" Undyne yelled angrily although that she was in pain

 _ **"You really are smarter than I thought and BTW He's safe in his mind I'm just borrowing his body"**_ Sans said or whoever was possessing him suddenly Sans held his head "U..u..undyne r..r...un b..be...fo...re I l...lo..o..ose c..c..on..ntrol"Sans whimpered and tears formed in the corners of his eyes

Actually Frisk was watching the whole thing happening she ran downstairs "GUYS SANS IS HURTING UNDYNE" Frisk shouted loudly

"Frisk are you sure of what you saw?" Papyrus said uncertain of what is Frisk saying he's refusing to believe it

"Yes I saw everything he slashed her across her neck"Frisk said hoping that everyone will believe her "Frisk stop this ridiculous" Toriel said Suddenly a loud calling for help echoed the room

"Was that Sans?" Papyrus said worried about his little brother

Papyrus ran upstairs and he entered Sans's room he gasped

There is Undyne bleeding from her neck and Sans is on his knees clutching his head

Papyrus was in shock but he went to help Sans ignoring Undyne's warnings about Sans being possessed by a demon Papyrus went to Sans "Sans brother are you okay?" Papyrus said as he put his hand on Sans's shoulder

Sans turned his head to Papyrus and he had a creepy smile that could scare Jeff the killer himself

Papyrus started to tremble "S..San..ns?"

"Oh Papyrus you're my MAIN TRAGET" Sans said with his demonic tone "PAPYRUS RUN" Undyne shouted but that was too late Sans tackled Papyrus , Papyrus started to breath heavily

Sans got a knife to his hand by his magic and he stabbed his leg Papyrus yelled in pain _**"poor , poor innocent papy too precious for this cruel world"**_ Sans mocked and he slashed Papyrus side Papyrus's battle body is a good defense but Sans got the sharpest knife Papyrus HP was decreasing Sans kept stabbing him and slashing him

Until he was a bloody mess "S..sans p..please t..this I..is..sn't you..u " Papyrus said weakly as he coughed up blood

"Oh Papyrus you stupid skeleton when are you going to stop believing in bad people" Sans laughed and he finally stabbed Papyrus chest and Papyrus yelled in pain he had low HP and he was too weak to use magic

 **HP**

 **01/680**

 _ **"Heh one more damage and I'll get rid of you"**_ Sans smirked Papyrus shut his eyes not wanting to see his little brother kill him and Undyne shut her eyes not wanting to witness her friend's death

Suddenly Sans's eyes stopped glowing red and he threw the knife out of window and he breathed heavily "S..s..a..a..n..ns?" Sans heard his brother whispering weakly Sans turned around he gasped and he put his hands over his mouth

His brother was a bleeding mess he has so many scratches , gashes stab wounds and the wound in his chest is the worst Papyrus's life was in peril Sans rushed to Papyrus and put his head in his lap

"P..papyrus I..I..i " Sans tried to apologize " Shh is okay brothers there's no need to apologize"Papyrus smiled weakly " PAPYRUS YOU'RE HURT I'M CALLING AN AMBULANCE" Sans yelled fanatically he got his phone and called 911 and they told him an ambulance is in the way and he has to keep his brother awake

"Papyrus don't worry the help is coming just ... Stay awake p...please" Sans tearfully "S..sans I..I can..n't feel an..anything" Papyrus and his eyes are starting to close

"NO PAPYRUS PLEASE NO NO DON'T THIS TO ME I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU" Sans started to sob " Sans..s it's..s OK..Kay" papyrus said gently

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY I HURT YOU AND IF YOU DIED IT'LL BE MY FAULT" Sans sobbed

papyrus pulled Sans into a hug and Sans sobbed in Papyrus's scarf he didn't care if his clothes are covered in blood "shhh it'll be okay brother" Papyrus comforted "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Sans kept apologizing repeatedly Papyrus ran his hand through Sand's skull and then he lost consciousness

"NO PAPYRUS WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" Sans sobbed more Undyne felt guilty

They stayed like this until the ambulance came

 **Here you go 3rd Chapter sorry for the long wait**


	4. Bad news

the monsters were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital , waiting for any news on Papyrus's condition. They all found Sans crying in his unconscious brother's chest. They had to force him away .

And when they got to hospital , they found out interesting facts about Sans they found multiply scars on his arms , legs , ribs. He has been starving himself . so they have to keep an eye on him

Sans sat anxious about his brother . "Will he live?" "Will he die" " Please don't die I don't want to lose you". his bone cheeks are rosy from his eye lights are less bright and he is paler than before.

The doctor entered "Papyrus Gaster?" He stood up "I'm his brother,how is he?" He asks anxiously awaiting the news of his brother. "Well,his heart/SOUL stopped beating now his SOUL\heart is stable we managed to stop the bleeding and close good news is he'll live". The monsters sighed in relief. except Sans he feels like this isn't the whole thing. Like there's a bad news.

"The bad news?"Sans asked anxiously. The doctor took a deep breath, he put his hand on Sans' shoulder. "Well I'm sorry young one your brother lost so much blood,and he's in a coma"Sans' eyes widened."C...c..coma?fo.. or how l..o..n..g?"Sans asked as tears started to form in his eyes."Well...

We don't may take days,weeks,months or even years"The doctor finished sadly .Sans fell on his knees and held his couldn't believe it his elder brother is in coma?And it was all his fault?

"C..can I see him..m?"Sans asked sadly.

"Of course,he's in room 547 in the second floor. If you liked to visit him"The doctor said looked at his friends, they nodded in approval.

"Okay"Sans said quietly. He walked towards the elevator and went to second floor.

And he tried to find Papyrus' room

540...541...542...543...544...545..546...547

Sans stood in front of the door. He was scared if Papyrus wasn't in a coma. How he would have felt about Sans? Will he be mad or scared. Sans took a deep breath " Now or never"Sans said to himself.

Sans opened the SOUL stopped beating for a moment. It was his brother Papyrus ,he was covered in bandages, there was a breathing mask to keep him safe and the heart monitor was beeping steadily.

Sans let his tears fall into the floor. His breathing was unstable. He held Papyrus's large hand with his small hand, "I'm sorry,please wa...a...ake u..u..up" Sans whispered gently trying to keep his sobs. He buried his face in papyrus's bed and cried.

His brother was supposed to be happy and his life ,not laying on a hospital a coma and his life in the verge of death.

Sans stayed like this until the visiting hours is gave a gentle kiss on Papyrus's hand and was silent the whole trip to they arrived he immediately went to his room.

 **Time skip to 10:00 pm**

Sans was laying on his bed. Playing Candy Crush on his phone. He turned off the game and sighed and drifted off to sleep.

 ** _"He never cared about you anyway."_** ES scoffed in Sans's head won't that skele-devil leave him alone?

 _"Why don't you just leave me alone?"_ Sans growled in his thoughts ** _."I don't understand why do you care about him? When all he ever done is insulting you,yelling at you,talking s••• about you behind your back and treating everyone with praise and you're just a dirt."_** ES said.

 _"No,Papyrus cares about me. He raised me since our parents' death,he took care of me,he was just trying to make me a better person_."Sans said sadly. ** _"You're more naive than your brother he's just taking care of you because he promised his mother."_** ES smirked _"SHUT UP"_ Sans shouted. ** _"Denial will get you nowhere after all you're denying the truth."_** ES laughed and then continued **_"If he really cares about you, then why did he waste his life beating you up? Why he was doing everything in his power to make your life miserable? Why did he take everything away from you? Your happiness,your first kiss,your_** ** _virginity_** ES asked mockingly

 _"LIES,LIES, ALL JUST YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY BODY OF THAT IS NOT T...TRU..E THIS IS JUST ALL FAKE"_ Sans shouted and his voice started to quiver he didn't know what to believe anymore then ES laughed evilly.

Sans shot up from bed startled by his dream he growled. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD"Sans shouted and tears rolled down his cheeks.

 ** _"Sans you can't get rid of me we're the same I told you that before."_** ES said devilishly.

Suddenly Sans felt dizzy and he fainted on the he didn't know that someone was watching him from behind the door.


	5. Awaken

Sans had trouble opening his eyes. He felt so weak and tired. And he was hearing voices. They didn't belong to ES.

 _"Is he okay?","The punk is having a hard time." , "Poor dear." ,"He suffered more than us" , "Shh he's waking"._

Sans woke up with a soft groan. He felt something cold and wet on his forhead it was a wet towel?

"SANS YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE."

" WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN."

"OH SANS I SAW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK??"

"Y-Y-YOU A-ARE O-OK WE-E T-THOUGHT THAT WE LOST YOU TOO?"

 _"SILENCE "_

Everyone was silenced when Asgore shouted. "Give him time he just woke up" Asgore said calmly.

Sans looked around and he saw his teary eyed and worried friends.

 ** _"Heh , They know how to fake it." ES cackled._**

Sans decided to ignore ES's evil voice and asked "What happened?".

"Oh Sans, Frisk found you unconscious on the floor and called for us , and you were boiling hot. Then we checked your temperature , It was very high And you have a very bad fever." Alphys said

"F-fever?" Sans asked his voice was weak.

"Which it means , you have to stay here and don't leave the bed until you're better" Toriel said kindly

Sans felt an extreme headache , so that's mean he can't visit Papyrus that just great.

Sans was going to say something. But Toriel shushed him. "Get some sleep" Toriel said soothingly. And Sans fell asleep

Frisk on the other hand was nervous. She knew what's going on. The reset that Asriel did worked. But the problem that Sans's corrupted self separated from him and manifested itself to a spirit form , now he's trying to control Sans's mind

Frisk doesn't know how to solve this problem , if she told Sans about the past timeline she'll bring him bad memories , if she didn't do anything, ES will take over Sans's SOUL and repeat what happened.

If she didn't do anything about it _The demon will be awaken_

 **I know I know the chapter is pretty short but I couldn't let you wait any longer**


	6. The truth

It's been a week since Sans's fever he can leave the bed now he visited Papyrus multiple times and it hurt him to see his brother in a state the doctors told him that Papyrus is getting better and he might wake up sooner

Sans was now setting on a bench in the park he saw butterflies flying free and it doesn't seem to worry about anything and a mother bird was feeding her children and he saw children are playing happily and the childhood memories of his brother and him

Sans shed few tears he wish he could be happy he wish he could be free he wish that he hasn't this nightmares he sighed ** _"you still insist that they care?"_** ES sighed. _"..." **" What's wrong why you aren't talking back did you broke your voice box?"**_

Sans stayed silent honesty he didn't know what to do anymore first he has nightmares then he was being a jerk to his friends and now he was stuck with ES

Frisk was also walking here she saw Sans setting here he was staring blankly ar the blue roses

 _"Should I approach him or what? I think he needs some time alone"_

She stayed behind the tree to see

Suddenly Sans felt his Soul aching he clutched his chest he felt like his Soul is cracking and he heard ES mischievous voice

 ** _"Well Sans since you chose to be denial I'll make you remember"_**

Frisk came out of the tree and gasped

"SANS"

"F..F..risk ?"

Suddenly something unexpected happened he felt a sharp pain in his neck like it was bitten by something Sans rubbed his neck and there was two droplets of blood on his hands he saw Frisk approaching him

Suddenly Sans's eyes glowed green all of the flashbacks of the last timeline

He remembered everything

 **Sorry for the late update I was busy with my DeviantArt account but I'm starting to run out of ideas** **What should happen next : should Sans be mad at Frisk?** **Or should he be so sad?** **Tell me your decision**


	7. Memories

Papyrus eyes opened weakly he let out a soft groan and he heard beeping , there was something covering his face it was a breathing mask , He looked at his clothes it was a white gown and he saw something beside him on the nightstand it was a girly looking card

He took it weakly every move he made , made his body burn with pain

Get Better Soon!

I love you big brother

I'm sorry

-Sans

Papyrus eyes filled with tears he wanted to hold Sans in his arms and never let go

 _"Sans where are you?"_

 ** _With Sans and Frisk_**

Sans was on his knees breathing heavily he felt so many emotions in his tiny Soul , his small fragile frame shook he felt

Anger , Sadness , Confusion , Anxiety , Discomfort

So many negative emotions

He looked at Frisk his expression was unreadable

"Frisk?" Sans asked emotionlessly

"Is this true?"

Frisk stayed quiet

"IS.THIS.TRUE?" Sans asked he was obviously mad

Frisk stayed silent she was frightened

 ** _"ANSWER ME "_**

Frisk stayed silent and frozen

"So ES was telling the truth"

Sans clenched his fists and he punched a rock so hard that it broke

"Why?"

"WHY!?"

"I thought we are friends , and you turn everyone against me and YOU LET ME SUFFER LIKE THIS?" Sans yelled

"AND I WAS SCREAMING IN PAIN AND I WAS SUFFERING AND YOU LAUGHED AT IT **_WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU ?_** "

Frisk was silent she didn't cry she didn't shed a single tear no matter how are Sans's words are hurtful she deserved it was all her fault that he was going through this living hell

"Wh..hat did..d I d..do to deserve th..his does the universe hate me th..h..hat much ?" Sans's anger was taken over by sadness and tears was running down his face

"Sans?" Frisk whispered

"Is this my punishment for being an idiot , a failure , a disappointment , a mistake ?" Sans whimpered

"I'm the true monster" Sans whispered

Sans laughed slightly

"So I was abused by my only brother , am I really worthless that much?" Sans said calmly

"Sans , you're none of this things" Frisk said putting her hand on Sans's shoulder but he pushed it away gently

"Huh ? Really Frisk ? If that true then why did you call me a thing huh ? Why did you let me suffer like this ? Why did laugh and smile at my pain ? Why did you let all of this happen ? WHEN YOU KNOW VERY WELL IT WAS AN ACCIDENT??" Sans shouted

Frisk stayed silent she didn't know how to answer she didn't even know why she hated Sans after the accident when she knew that he'll never do that it wasn't anyone's fault not even Flowey's or Chara's only hers

The truth Chara wanted Frisk to stop the abuse but she ignored her

But back to the topic Frisk is still frozen

"Nothing huh ? I expected that"

Sans said darkly

"But you know what Frisk ? I don't blame you for ES's birth it was my fault I wasn't strong I couldn't keep myself together I couldn't hold on longer I let my insanity control me and take over and it all manifested itself to the demon that's inside me he wants my soul wants my heart"

Sans said surprisingly calm

And then Sans teleported away

Sans was now standing on a cliff

ES was silent Sans was standing looking over the edge he didn't care if Frisk rested the world his life would be a lot better in the underground than the hell he's living right now

Then Sans took few steps

Three

Two

One

He fell

 **Muhahahaha a cliffhanger I'm so Evil and I like it**


	8. The beginning

Sans opened his eyes he wasn't in the ocean he wasn't downing he wasn't dead he found himself in some sort of an asylum he tried to get up but he was too weak to get up

He heard sound of slow clapping

He saw ES clapping slowly "Clever very clever actually I'm surprised of your sudden action of course the only way to get rid of me is by killing yourself and I'm pretty impressed" ES said lowly

Sans breathing was unstable he was scared for some reason he can't use his magic he tried to get out some words but he felt as if he lost his voice

"What's wrong ? The princess is waiting for her knight in shining armor to save her ? but sadly not gonna happen after all nobody cares about her , her family hated her and abused her because she hurt someone by accident" ES chuckled "don't try to use your magic , You're in my world I can do whatever I want I can even kill you , but unfortunately I need your body to accomplish my goals" Es said as he put his hand on Sans chin a

Sans whimpered he regretted everything in his life he regretted hurting Frisk he regretted making his friends hate him he regretted creating ES he regretted Existing

Sans felt numb and cold he whimpered then ES touched Sans's cheek and smirked he liked how Sans is fragile physically and mentally

"Why don't we have some fun , princess" ES chuckled

Sans scooted away from him and his tears fell down ES laughed " I was just kidding you can't take a joke ? I thought you were a comedian" ES said

Sans breaths slowed at least ES wouldn't so any horrible thing but what was he planning

"You must be confused aren't you?" ES said Sans looked at him innocently

"Well Sansy you're here because your soul is disconnected from your body" ES said

"And looks like you're waking up" ES said as bright light filled the place

Sans opened his eyes and he coughed up water he found himself on the seashore he breathed for a few minutes he saw the concerned faces of his friends

Suddenly he was pulled into a group hug he was kind of squashed

"Sans , we thought we lost you forever" Alphys said

"Don't do that again punk" Undyne said

"Oh you're okay" Asgore said

"Oh Sans I'm so sorry" Frisk said

"You're alive" Toriel said

They were all happy and relieved that Sans is alive

"Sans why is there a bite mark on your neck?" Alphys said

Sans didn't know how to explain this he was bitten by ES which made him remember the last timeline Sans decided to cover it with a lie

"Um it was a drunk human don't worry I dealt with him" Sans said nervously

"Okay , if you say so" Tories said kindly

"What happened?" Sans asked

"We found you unconscious on the seashore and you weren't breathing so Undyne did a CPR" Frisk said

"Oh" Sans said

Alphys touched Sans's forhead to check his temperature and it was hot

"Sans your fever didn't go down yet good thing that we found you sooner or it could have gotten worse you should have your medicine " Alphys said worriedly

"Can you walk?" Asgore asked

Sans got up on his feet and nodded

"Oh we have some good news" Toriel said happily

"Really ? What is it?" Sans asked curiously

"Papyrus is awake"

 **Here you go chapter 8 Did you really think I'm going to kill my favorite character? I'm not as brave as Mini_Crushies**

 **When she killed her favorite character Luna in her book insanity**

 **on Wattpad**


	9. Together again

Sans was walking through hospital halls he wanted to see his brother so badly he didn't care about the last timeline he didn't care about what happened in the past Papyrus will be always his brother no matter

Sans was about to open the door suddenly he felt nervous , he was afraid that Papyrus will be mad at him or scared of him , Sans took a deep breath and opened the door softly he saw Papyrus asleep

Sans watched him admiring him he flinched as he felt a slight pain in his head

He heard a groan he looked there he saw Papyrus waking "Papyrus?" Sans whispered

"S...a..ns?" Papyrus said tiredly looks like Papyrus is feeling like this because of pain killers

"Papryus I..I'm sorry" Sans apologized

Suddenly something unexpected happened Papyrus pulled Sans into a hug and he put Sans's head in his chest Sans was being comforted by the sound of his brother's soul

"Sans there's no need to apologize I know you didn't do it on purpose so don't blame yourself dear brother" Papyrus said comfortingly

Sans mouth quivered he didn't understand how could someone as kindhearted as Papyrus be a bad person

Papyrus can't bring himself to hurt a fly

And yet he had the guts to abuse him , neglect him and treat him horribly

"Sans ? Brother?" Papyrus said snapping Sans out of his thoughts

"You zoned out , Are you alright?" Papyrus said worriedly

"Ye-" Sans but Papyrus interrupted him "Sans please tell me the truth you don't need to hide it , I care for you brother"

"Actually you're right I'm not OK but I can't tell you why" Sans said

"What ? Why?" Papyrus asked shocked

"Because if I did he'll kill me"

 **Once again sorry for late update and sorry if it's short**


	10. Endless sleep

"Who ?" Papyrus asked shakily

"I can't" Sans said sadly

"He's stronger than all of us combined he's so powerful he can't be defeated , even someone as powerful as Asgore can't defeat him" Sans said sadly

Papyrus put Sans's head in his lap and said "It'll be okay Sans we'll figure this out"

 **With Frisk**

Frisk didn't know what she's going to do but she has to try at least she has to save her friend she couldn't leave him locked in his own nightmares

"Frisk?" Said a male voice

She saw Asriel in his ghost form

"Frisk ? Why are you here ?" Asriel asked concerned

"Did you abuse Sans ? Again ?" Asriel asked , fearing that Frisk made the same mistake again

"No" Frisk said quickly

"Actually , When you reseted the timeline Sans's insane self separated from him and now he's trying to possess him"

Asriel gasped "Sans is suffering because of me ?"

"No no Asriel is not your fault , we didn't know this going to happen but please Asriel , help looks like Sans is not going to hang on any longer , And he has a fever he won't be able to fight well" Frisk said tearfully

"Tell me where is he?"

 **With Sans**

Sans was sitting on a rock in the forest thinking suddenly he felt his body burn and he screamed in agony

And tears fell down it was happening ES was taking over Sans's soul Sans's soul turned half black

 ** _"SINCE WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE IN CONTROL"_** Es said

"HELP" Sans yelled painfully

And Sans was chained inside his mind and ES was In control

Sans's eyes shone red and he smiled devilishly

 ** _"I'm coming for you and you're my first prey Papyrus"_**

"NO YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH MY BROTHER"

 ** _"Out of my way you twerp"_**

"NO I'LL NEVER STOP"

 ** _"Well guess what Sansy you're in my world so I can do whatever I want I CAN PUT YOU IN A PERMANENT COMA"_**

"What?"

"Ugh"

What ES said was true Sans started to feel fatigue and his mind was going to slip into an endless sleep he's never going to wake up , he needed determination to break out of Es's control his last words before slipping into sleep

Was "Please... Help...me...somebody... Save...me"


	11. Darkness

Sans was walking in the Forest thinking of his victims he have to gain LV then he have to kill Frisk to get Determination to erase this worthless timeline and the real Sans was in coma he was chained and locked in his mind

His soul was in Es's possession

Es checked his stats

 **Evil Sans**

 **Lv 3**

 **?? Atk**

 **?? Def**

 **HP 12**

Sans cackled he killed 3 humans

He has to find his monster friends and kil them

Asriel swore he headed someone calling for help , he heard a voice saying

"Please... Help...me...somebody... Save...me"

Asriel realized it was Sans's voice his voice seemed like he was dying

Asriel felt horrified

"Asriel what's wrong?" Frisk asked

"Sans , he's under ES's control"

Asriel yelled fearfully

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

Asriel got to the forest he had idea

"Frisk I'll enter Sans's soul and try to free him" Asriel said

"What how are you going to do that?" Frisk asked in confusion

"I'm the god of hyperdeath" Asriel chuckled

"Oh yeah" Frisk rolled her eyes

 ** _"Well well , look what we got here"_** A devilish voice said

Sans came out of shadows his eyes are glowing blood red and his clothes are covered in a tiny bit of blood

 ** _"Hello prince"_** Sans said to Asriel

 ** _"Hello Brat"_** Sans hissed at Frisk

"You're not Sans , The Sans whom I know will never kill anyone for no reason" Ariel said hoping he would wake up Sans

 ** _"Huh you're to awaken the princess"_** Sans chuckled

 ** _"Try as you like goat bro , He can't hear you , he'll never will"_**

"Sans I know you can hear me please try to wake up" Ariel said calmly

Meanwhile inside Sans's soul

A chain broke

Sans attacked Asriel and Asriel blocked him Sans shoot sharp bones but it didn't effect Asriel

"Sans please I know you're here somewhere please fight it it's not too late to fight" Asriel said

As he shot rainbow beam at Sans

But he dodged it in a gymnastic style Asriel was shocked

Sans kicked him in the gut

Asriel was a little pained

"Please Sans we're nothing without you" Frisk said

Another chain broke

"We love you"

Another chain broke

"We will miss you"

Another chain broke

The last sentence freed Sans

"I love you and I'm sorry"

All the chains were broken and Sans was awaken

Sans screamed and held his skull and he fell on his knees

Sans got an idea

"Asriel" Sans whispered his eyes are glowing red and white

"Please tell Papyrus that I love him" Sans said as he picked the knife

"WHAT SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Frisk shouted

"The only way to get rid of ES is to kill myself he's a part of me if I died he'll die" Sans said

"No , I don't want lose you" Frisk said sobbingly as tears fell out of her eyes

"Frisk , take care of my brother" Sans said as tears fell down his face

And then Sans stabbed himself

"NO SANS PLEASE , PLEASE I DON'T WANT I WANTED TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU" Frisk sobbed

"Kiddo...I...forgi..ive...yo..ou"

Sans had gone limp and he crumbled into a dust and his tiny soul shattered

Frisk gasped and screamed in despair and sobbed

Asriel cried silently

"Frisk I'm sorry this all my fault"

Asriel whimpered

"It's not your fault Asriel It's not your fault"

 ** _Time skip to the funeral_**

Frisk told the monsters the bad news it was hard on them especially Papyrus , Papyrus took it the hardest he couldn't believe his baby brother sacrificed himself

And they put his dust in a small box and buried it and it was written on his tombstone

 **Sans**

 **2002-2017**

 **A friend , A brother**

 **Someone who will always has**

 **Your side**

 **No matter what**

The monsters went home devastated , depressed

Alphys found a way to make Asriel alive again

They lost their sunshine there's no more light no more happiness

Just Darkness

 **WAIT GUYS THE STORY IS NOT OVER** **HONESTLY I'M PLANNING TO REVIVE SANS NEXT CHAPTER** **SO GIVE ME IDEAS ABOUT HIS REVIVAL**


	12. Welcome back

It was a cloudy day the sky was filled with gray clouds it suited

Frisk's mood perfectly

It was her first day at school yep all this events took a place in Summer holiday It was the worst summer ever

Frisk took her seat in 4th grade came in the teacher she was blond and it was in a messy bun

And her eyes are green and she has a pale skin as if she was a vampire

"Greetings kids I'm Mrs Lindsey"

The teacher said cheerfully

"Greetings Mrs Lindsey" All the students said cheerfully

"So tell me about your summer holidays , How about you Frisk" Mrs Lindsey said

Frisk flinched when she heard her name

"I don't want to talk about it" Frisk said sadly

"Come on Frisk don't be shy we won't judge you" Mrs Lindsey reassured

Frisk got up and stood in front of the class

She took a deep breath and started

"My summer holiday wasn't the best actually it was the worst you Long time ago I had a friend he was the bestest friend you could ask for he was loyal , selfless , kind he had a heart of gold he was fragile mentally and physically and I betrayed him and turned his friends against him and he was bullied and abused by the ones he cared about and despite everything he still cared about them and one day he died saving all of us after all the horrible things we had done he still cared about us it cost his life ever since that day I wish he could come back his last words were kiddo I forgive you" Frisk finished the story and all of her classmates had tears in their eyes they were affected by Frisk's story

Frisk took her seat and she let her tears fall down she didn't realize that Mrs Lindsey put her hand on her shoulder "Sorry for your loss" Mrs Lindsey said kindly and left to start the lesson

 ** _Time skip_**

Frisk left the school she missed the bus due to her depression she would rather walk to clear her thoughts everything changed the monsters were not the same

Papyrus wouldn't leave his room he only goes out for bathroom

Toriel and Asgore never smiled since that day

Alphys and Undyne moved out because this house had memories

This isn't right Sans isn't supposed to die like this no he gone through living hell he was abused by his friends and he was under control of a crazy demon and his life is taken from him Sans didn't deserve this Sans deserves to be happy like everyone else Sans deserves to live a happy life Sans deserves to live

And that what Frisk's going to do

Frisk didn't walk to home she walked into the graveyard and saw Sans's grave

Frisk made sure no one is here she took a shovel and dug through Sans's grave it was tiring but she was determined to do it she saw the small box that had Sans's dust

Then Frisk called out for her soul and she held it between she started to split it up it was so painful she felt like she was tearing herself apart but it was worth it and her soul was torn into two halves she breathed heavily

And then she struggled to get up and she put a half in Sans's dust she hoped it would work suddenly the dust floated and it swirled around the half soul

Frisk looked in amusement

The half soul formed another white half it was a full Soul

There was a glow filled the place

And then a small skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and black pants appeared he was in a fetal position

Then the glow died down and he landed softly on the ground

"Sans?" Frisk asked

Sans opened his eyes one was glowing red and the other white but that red color was fiery red not blood red his eye lights are back to white

Sans looked at his hands his eyes widened

"I..I am alive?" Sans said shocked

Then he heard a moan of pain he saw Frisk laying tired

"Frisk? , FRISK!!"

Sans rushed to Frisk and helped her to get up

"Kid are you okay ?" Sans asked worriedly

Frisk nodded Sans looked at her her soul is still exposed it was only half soul

Tears formed in Sans's eyes

"Why?"

Frisk talked "B..because I..I missed you everyone missed you" Frisk said smiling

"But...I'm not worth it" Sans said sadly

"Yes you are worth to me Sans more than the treasures of the lands , seas , skies There wasn't a day passed without thinking of you or missing you" Frisk said as she kissed Sans's head

Sans teared up he smiled and he gave Frisk a hug , Frisk hugged back , it's been so long since they hugged

And then they walked to home Frisk knocked on the door Asriel opened the door

"Frisk where have you bee-SANS??" Asriel shouted

"Hi" Sans greeted timidly

"SANS OH MY IT'S YOU YO..OU YOU'RE ALIVE I MUST TELL EVERYONE GUYS SANS'S ALIVE SANS'S ALIVE SANS'S ALIVE" Asriel shouted running inside

"Asriel what's the..SANS" Toriel shouted surprised and happy

Then Asgore , Papyrus and Asriel

came outside

"SANS" Papyrus shouted happily

Papyrus carried Sans and give him a huge hug everyone hugged him too , Sans felt warmhearted

He thought he was alone , he thought he was unloved but that was wrong

Asriel looked at Frisk "But how?" Frisk showed them her half soul

"Frisk my child you..." Toriel said in disbelief

"Frisk we're sorry" Papyrus said sympathetically

"It's OK I'm happy that Sans is with us again" Frisk said

Then everyone hugged a group hug

Frisk and Sans went to talk in private

"Sans?" Frisk said

"Yes , kiddo" Sans said

"I'm sorry about the past timeline I was foolish and I acted like a spoiled brat" Frisk apologized and Sans cringed at the thought of the timeline

"Frisk , it's ok I forgave you already besides I think it would be better if we forgot about the past and moved on" Sans said

Frisk smiled a grateful smile and hugged Sans "You're right let's forget and move on"

 **The end**

 **Special Thanks to @theghostlostintime on Wattpad and**

 **IAmUmbreon11**


End file.
